The Night Saga
by Xbabygirlx1998
Summary: Harley Night had been through alot over the last 2 years 1) loseing her mother and two brothers and 2) having her father slowly drift away from her. After a therpy session her father enrolls her in the school that is a mystery of it's own and also where he works. Read on to see how Harley went from a normal girl to the Lady of the Moon.


Harley Night

I am different than most vampires because I am now known as the Lady of the Moon or the Domina Luna in Latin. Although I've never always the Lady of the Moon I was just your normal average debutant girl living in Northern Chicago. But my story begins two years before that had happened on March 3rd, 2012. That day was supposed to be the happiest day for me because it was my first solo ballet recital but it went from happy to horrible because my mom, younger brother Alexander, and older brother Jason were killed in a car accident.

When I first found out I was devastated but it was my father who took it harder because we lived in poverty and my father kept trying to make a good living and he promised my mother that he would get us out the best way he could. After their funeral he began to put more time and concentration into the business that he and my mother had created when she was still alive. Then he began to keep his distance from me but he would send me money and sent me to a private school in downtown Chicago. Then my father had gotten a new job as the new headmaster of Chicago's finest high school called the Art's Academy. The Art's Academy is one of the most mysterious high schools in the U.S. where hardly anything is known about its students or staff or its history. The only thing that is really known about the school is that it's a Boarding School/ High School and the students only leave on the weekends to visit their families, go shopping, or just go downtown. The way you get in is also a mystery but now that my father is in charge only he knows and won't even tell me. Ever since my mother and brothers died me and my father have been seeing our family therapist for our weekly sessions with him.

"Ok Mr. Night I heard that you recently have taken over the position as headmaster to the Art's Academy." said Dr. Henry Thomas. "Yes, yes I have." said my dad Howard. "Since I am your therapist and you both rely on my opinion and when I talk to Harley alone I see that you Mr. Night don't spend time with your daughter as you should so I am suggesting that you admit your daughter into the Art's Academy. That way you can spend time with your daughter and also try to build your relationship with her even more. I do understand that you don't want to be near her because she reminds you too much of her mother but you really need to get over that aversion to her or kiss your relationship goodbye." said Dr. Thomas. A week after the session with Dr. Thomas my father was being stubborn but eventually gave into Dr. Thomas's orders and at the end of my sophomore year he sent me to the Art's Academy. During the entire summer I began to spend time with my father more and he took me shopping & to New York for a summer time concert of my favorite band Love, Lust, & Night. My father had become the one thing I've wanted for the last two years, my father. He seemed to be more relaxed and happier than I've ever seen him since my brother's and mother died. But I somehow knew that he was still suffering on the inside and struggled to hide it on the inside.

Finally I gained my temporary time with my father and I was so happy to be near him. Finally it was my 17th birthday and my dad had taken me a fancy restaurant for my birthday and even invited my friends from school too. He bought me a bunch of clothes and also my very own car. I was so excited when the valet had tossed me the keys instead of to my dad. "Happy Birthday Sweetheart, I hope you like your car and when it's time for us to leave I'll have Josh drive it back home well back to the Art's Academy ." said my dad as he had gotten into his limo with a brand new driver. I even had my suspicions because my dad's normal driver was Harry but lately it's been an entirely different person especially at night. But still I couldn't put my finger on it so I just went on with the rest of my summer in complete oblivion. Finally it was August 19 and the first day of school although I had to come for the freshman and new incoming students here and it was murder for me because it was a Tuesday and the day seemed to go really slow. When I got my schedule the week before they had to switch my class for some unknown reason.

* * *

Period #

Class Name

Teacher Name

Room #

Building #

Period 1

AP Social Studies/ Civics

Dr. Saccila Colie

Room 321

Building A2

Period 2

Spanish 4

Omar Orozco

Room 201

Building B1

Period 3

Choir

Matthew Brown

Room 112

Building A2

Period 4

Physical Education

Coach Elise Wy

Room 119

Building B2

Period 5

Lunch

Room 201

Building B1

Period 6

English 4

Ashley Davis

Room 111

Building A1

Period 7

Pre-Calculus

Johnny Creymore

Room 104

Building B2

Period 8

AP Biology

Dr. Sidney McCocolynn

Room 123

Building A1

* * *

Originally I had some class for my first period and then when I was about to walk into the class my councilor ran up and she gave me this new schedule. I was happy with the switch because I already took AP Social Studies when I was in private school so I was going to ace the class. Right before I started my first period I noticed that some of the students were different that all the rest because they were very pale, slender, and beautiful. Most of them stayed in the shadows that the trees made that surrounded the path and some of them walked underneath umbrellas. I could distinguish the normal students from the others and I would often watch the freshman stare at the beautiful girls and boys as they gracefully walked to class. When I walked into my first period class I could tell the normal from the beautiful people and it was hard not to notice because the normal kids were talking amongst themselves while the beautiful were sitting in the back of the class either reading a book or magazine or writing or drawing. But only one beautiful stood out from the rest because when I looked at him he seemed to glow. Then the teacher had walked up to me. "Hello there my name is Dr. Colie (Dr. Call-ie) you must be my new student Harley. Shall I introduce you or do you want to?" asked Dr. Colie.

"It doesn't matter." I say shyly. Although I'm not really that shy I just am very quiet in certain situations. "Ok class I want you to all welcome your new classmate Harley Night." said Dr. Colie as the bell rings. "Hi Harley!" the normal kids say together. "Hello Harley nice to meet you!" the beautiful kids say politely. "Ok Harley just sit here and I hope you enjoy your first day." said Dr. Colin softly. That class seemed more interesting to me than it did when I was in private school I even made friends with a few of the students who were here since their freshman year. Their names were Danelle and Daneil Salmosa and Joshua Dallon and they were really nice. Danelle and Daneil were identical twins and Joshua had a younger brother but he decided not to come to the Art's Academy. After a few weeks I began to slowly open up to them and they opened up to me too. Danelle and Daneil were originally triplets but their sister had gotten hit by a car when they were about to enter high school and Joshua told me that his older brother was a victim caught in gun fire between rival gangs. I eventually told them about my mother and brothers and that my father was the headmaster. "Wow Harley we didn't even know that Headmaster Simons was your dad." said Josh. "No Headmaster Simons retired last year and my dad is filling in as the new headmaster, he's Headmaster Night." I said. "Oh so that was who that was in Howard's seat at the meeting before school started." said Danelle. "Oh hey Harley do you know the secret about the school yet?" asked Josh (he preferred being called Josh) "No but I hear it's very exclusive not even the citizens of Chicago know what it is." I say as I lean onto the table a little more.

"Ok as you should know that nobody on the outside of these walls knows anything about the inside of the school or at least about the history, students, and staff. Well there is a pretty big secret that had to be hidden from the public's knowledge. The secret is that most of students here at school are VAMPIRE'S!" Josh said enthusiastically. "Let me guess that they're the kids that look really beautiful and they attract the attentions of the freshmen as the gracefully walk to class or back to the dorms." I said sarcastically. "See I guess you already figured out the secret without even knowing that you did." said Daneil. When I realized what the beautiful kids were really I had just hang my head low and when I looked up I was looking straight into the eyes of the beautiful vampire boy I saw on my first day of school. "Um… Who is that?" I asked and immediately the twins and Josh turn around. "Oh that's Aaron Hall, he's the vampire dorm president and his girlfriend Veronica Taylor is the most beautiful vampire he at school and is the queen bee of school beside Aaron although in his eye's I can see his distaste in her." said Josh. "Well who wouldn't hate her? She is the meanest and hateful person I've ever met in my entire life and her crew of wanna-bees isn't any better. I still can't see why Aaron's wasting his time with her, I'm pretty sure that he could do so much better than her." said Daneil.

About a week later as I was walking down the now empty halls and by then it was after school and I was in the library doing research for a project in English. I was walking down the hall while reading my favorite book Twilight (Really a good joke for me because I actually was living in a world where the vampires actually exist.) and I had accidentally slammed right into someone and fell onto the floor. When I sat up I was once again staring straight into the eyes of Aaron. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Aaron said politely. "Oh it's alright I didn't see you neither." I said shyly as picked up my book from beside me where it had landed. Then Aaron quickly had gotten up and held his hand out for me. Graciously I took his hand and pulled myself up and when I touched his hand I felt a spark of electricity flow through are hands. I had never felt this way for a guy before and it felt amazing. "If you don't mind me asking but what is your name." Aaron asked. "Um… I'm Harley, Harley Night. I'm in your AP Social Studies class." I say shyly as I once again stare into his beautiful blue eyes. "Oh that's right you're the headmaster's daughter." He said. "Well it's nice meeting you but I have to get back to my dorm room." I said as I began to walk away. "Goodbye Harley." Aaron said softly.

The rest of the night I couldn't stop thinking about Aaron and the way the electricity flowed when we touched each other. As I began to fall asleep and dream I had dreamed about me and Aaron together but in grave danger. "Harley run! Run!" Aaron yelled. I quickly scurried away worried about Aaron that I had turned around and ran back to him and when I had gotten near him a dark figure had been fighting him. "Aaron, No!" I yelled. Immediately when I yelled Aaron's name the dark figure had turned towards me and had let go of Aaron who fell unconsciously onto the ground. Then it began to walk towards me and I quickly lifted my hands and a bright sliver light had come out of them and shot right through the dark figure. As soon as the bright light pierced through the figure it had crumbled up onto the ground a faded away. Quickly I ran to Aaron and lifted him into his arms and softly called his name to wake him. Then when he opens his eyes a beautiful smile erupts onto his face and slowly he lifts his face closed to my lips and just as we were about to kiss my alarm clock goes off and wakes me. I was mad at myself mostly because I even put on the alarm and it was a Saturday and mad at my alarm for even going off. When I looked at my clock it said that it was 8 and the café was supposed to be open right now for breakfast. When I had gotten into the café Josh and the twins were eating at the table and when I had gotten to the table I began to tell them about my dream from last night.

"Ooh Harley I think you got a little crush on Aaron!"said Danelle. "Yeah I think I do but I don't think he likes me that much I mean he's nice and all but it's just a little crush and nothing more." I say softly as I eat breakfast. Today it wasn't even sunny and was close to winter so the temperature was almost a solid 10 degrees, so I had decided to just go shopping and asked Danelle if she wanted to come because Josh and Daneil wanted to stay and play video games. "Sure I would love to come shopping with you." Danelle said as she threw away her stuff from breakfast. "Alright then meet me in the parking lot in ten minutes and we'll take my car to go shopping." I said as I got up and threw away my plate also. After me and Danelle's little shopping spree I took her to my house where I still had half a closet filled with clothes and since we both wore the same size I let her have some of my clothes. I had fun with Danelle a girl's day out and I hadn't had one of those since my mother died. When I fell asleep that night I had dreamed about my mom and brothers, it felt like I too was in the car with them but then again I knew I truly wasn't their physically. I watched as my mom and brothers entered the intersection and a man going at about 75 miles down the other way had crashed into the driver's side of my mom's car. When the car had crashed into my mom's car my mom was instantly killed and my younger brother Alex had slammed his head onto the door which cracked his skull so badly that pieces of his skull had lodged themselves into his brain and as for my brother he had jerked forward but the air bag hadn't deployed so he hit his head on the dash knocking him unconscious and then a huge piece of glass had lodged it's self in his lower side causing him to bleed out. It made me feel so uncomfortable to sit there unable to help of stop this from happening but as I watched them all die I heard my mother whisper my name and said that she loved me before she had took her last breath.

Then I could hear rum of an engine and then a bright light had shined straight through the windows and then the roof of the car had begun to peel away. I realized then that the fire department was using the Jaws of Life and that they were already too late to save them, they were already dead when they got them out of the car. Sheriff Coleen's immediately recognized my mom and brothers and his face seemed to be in pain and he had hopped back into the car and drove to my school to tell my dad. After the recital they pulled me aside and I was standing only a few feet away listening, repeating the scene that I've always had nightmares about since that night. Then just before the younger me was about to cry I had woken up sweaty and crying and when I looked back at the clock it was only 6 a.m. so I had decided to just go for a jog around the neighborhood. As I ran around the neighborhood I felt as if I was being watched the entire time.

Aaron Hall

As soon as the new girl walked into the room the atmosphere had suddenly change from pleasant to electric and I had never felt that change before not even when I met Veronica. I really felt as if we were connected somehow with each other. "Ok class I want you to all welcome your new classmate Harley Night." said Dr. Colie as the bell rings. I immediately tapped into my friends minds and told them to politely say hello. "Hello Harley nice to meet you!" they all said together. As class continued I stared at Harley with curiosity but I had to also pay attention to Dr. Colie at the same time. The feeling Harley was making me feel was intense and I didn't even know a thing about the new girl but her name. After a few weeks I noticed that she made friends with the Salmosa Twins and Josh and I had tapped into their minds and listened to what Harley said. I felt that more informed about the girl without even having anyone tell me. Then I heard about her brothers and mom and how they died I suddenly feel as if I need to make her happy even though I am with Veronica. Although a lot of people wonder why I'm even with her I am more than happy to leave her but I know the co nsequences of my actions will be drastic if I leave her. I'm so confused when I'm with Veronica and sometimes relieved since I am basically running the whole vampire student body by myself and she helps relieve the tension that comes with my job. (But not like that, mostly the keeping everyone in line don't get me wrong I can keep some of the vampire student body in line but I can't do it alone.) But now I need to just be near her to just watch her…Ugg! I must really sound like a stocker right now. "Aaron? Aaron!" said Veronica. "Earth to Aaron!" Veronica said angily. "Uh...Yeah! Sorry I completely zoned out of a while." I said as I snapped out of my thoughts."President Hall are you alright?" aske John Davies. "I'm fine I just have been thinking about alot of stuff lately and I'm kind of confused by them." I said as I begin to tune everyone out.

"Well don't forget about the mascarade ball in a few weeks and we need to begin planning like now before the day comes." says Veronica as she stares angrily at me. "Don't worry I won't forget and that reminds me John and Cora have all vampires meets in the theater after school because the new Headmaster who like to introduce himself to all of us personally and talk about the new rules that me and him have decided to place on all of us starting as of tonight." I said as the bell rang. The rest of the day went by pretty fast as well as the meeting and afterwards I headed back to my room and took a shower and went to sleep. When I woke up it was only 6 so I headed down to the cafe and had some breakfast as well as had me a blood strawberry shake (It's just a strawberry shake with blood mixed into it). When I came out of the cafe I saw Harley coming out of her dorm room and ran out of the gate, I however ran right behind her whil using my powers to make myself invisible to anyone and anything. "What am I doing I shouldn't be following her and if V hears about this then she is going to be royally pissed at me. Haha royally, the only royal here is me and ...What the hell am I thinking " I think to myself. And after an hour of running Harley ran right back to the Arts Academy and to the cafe to order herself some breakfast and chat with her friends who were looking at her with disgust. I was about to walk over to them to see what was their problem but then I tuned into one of the Salmosa twins mind..."What the hell she smells but now I understand since she took a run around the neighborhood and personally I don't think she should of ran all by herself since they neighborhood can kind of be dangerous depending on where you are." one of them thought. And now that I knew Harley was safe I had went back to my dorm room and closed my eyes but only to have Harley enter my never ending mind. "What they hell is wrong with me?" I ask myself.

"Your in love!" says a voice from within.

* * *

OOOOO who could the voice be and why are they there? Humm if you have any guesses then please tell me? I just PM you to tell you who it just might be.

Laters,

xbabygirlx


End file.
